Cruz de navajas
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Cruz de navajas por una mujer, brillos mortales despuntan al alba, sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer... Versión narrada de esta canción de Mecano con AustriaxHungriaxPrussia. Pasen y lean porfavor.


Hola! Esto es algo un poco distinto a lo que escribo normalmente.

Es la historia de la canción Cruz de Navajas de Mecano adaptada al AustriaxHungriaxPrussia

Espero que guste^^

Aclaraciones: los personages, la trama y la canción no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece el final y la forma de narrar. El One-shot se divide en 3 partes de la letra divididas por el estribillo^^U y siguiendo la letra autentica más o menos.

Canción-http:/ www .youtube. com/watch?v=ZpX5hlTRIy4(juntat espacios)

* * *

Eran las cinco, cuando el último cliente abandono el 33, dejando la cuenta encima de la barra. El camarero tomo el dinero y lo guardo. Su jefe se había ido ara una hora, tenía una cita con una cantante novata. Con suerte la engañaría y se la llevaría a la cama antes que descubriera la estafa.

Roderich termino de cerrar el bar a las 6 en punto, luego de hacer cuenta del inventarió. Suerte que hoy no le tocaba hacer caja, por que otra vez se le abría vuelto a hacer de día trabajando.

El austriaco estiro los brazos mientras caminaba por las desiertas calles de Madrid. Por alguna esquina se oía a las prostitutas trabajando y algún drogadicto en algún portal intentaba levantarse y volver a casa pero la mierda que se había metido le impedía moverse de su posición.

Llego a casa y con cuidado abrió la puerta, intentando no despertar a su esposa, sin mucho éxito puesto esta ja estaba levantada, bebiendo café y desayunando. Desde su posición también veía como en el dormitorio la cama estaba hecha.

-Hola Eli.- saludo cansado, ve el estado provocativo de su mujer. Le da un suave beso y se despide a dormir. Mientras su mujer resignada se viste con las piezas que le faltan y termina su desayuno de magdalenas antes de ir se a trabajar a un gran almacén. Pero antes de irse dirige su mirada a su marido, que ja duerme en el somier que comparten, aunque nunca coinciden en el al mismo tiempo. Y sabe que cuando vuelva este estará vació.

-Dijiste que serias músico y que viviríamos juntos… No que compartiríamos un somier por turnos Rode.

Y la mujer se va del departamento, pensando que la llama de su amor se esta apagando y que ese no es el Roderich del que se enamoro.

-oOo-

de cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer

-oOo-

Hoy a habido redada en el 33. Y mi jefe me a mandado a desaparecer por el local hasta mañana, no quiere problemas y yo soy uno si me pilla la poli. Es lo que tiene estar con un contrato sin papeles definitivos.

Pero estoy feliz, son las cinco menos diez. Le daré una sorpresa a Eli, como cuando salíamos juntos y le tocaba serenatas a piano compuestas solo para ella.

Hoy la calle vuelve a estar vacía. Siempre igual, ese tono asqueroso que tiene la gran urbe, hecha de sonidos indecentes y personas cadavéricas. Pero hoy parece todo distinto, esta feliz. Cuando llega a su calle ya sabe que sorpresa le dará a su mujer y ya se imagina un poco de sexo, que últimamente andaban escasos.

Al fondo, fente su portal, distingue dos figuras comiéndose a besos apasionados. Quizás unos novios o una prostituta con su cliente.

Cuando llega hasta la farola, el rosto de ambos se ilumina. A Roderich se le cae la alma a los pies. Se quiere morir. Por que al acercarse descubrió a su mujer besándose con un albino.

-Elizabeth?

Ambos pararon. Mi mujer me miraba horrorizada y el albino con rabia.

-Roderich… Yo esto…

-Eli métete dentro.

-Pero Gilbert…

-Solo hazlo.- Le dedico una mirada suplicante con sus ojos rojos.

-oOo-

Cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva  
el amanecer

-oOo-

Elizabeth dormía. Había llorado mucho pero lo había aceptado, lo había perdonado. Y lo más importante lo había escogido a él.

Decidió ir un momento a por la prensa del día. Los quioscos recién abrían. Saludo a su amigo del bar de la esquina, me contó un par de tonterías. Su último ligue y que tenía que buscarse otro camarero por un incidente ocurrido anoche.

Compro el periódico y unos croasants en la tienda de debajo de casa, quería dar le una sorpresa a su Eli.

Preparo cafés y busco la mermelada preferida de la chica en la despensa para acompañar los croasants. Había sido una noche muy difícil, al menos que tuviera una agradable sorpresa al despertar.

Abrió el diario. Al contrarió de lo que piensan algunos a el le encanta ponerse a leer el noticiero con un humeante café de acompañamiento.

-Bah, lo de siempre.- Política, dios. ¿Por que siempre era igual? Unos dicen algo, los otros algo distinto, se pelean y prometen mucho cuando están en preelecciones o en la oposición, pero nunca hacen nada. Sociedad. ¿A quién le importa lo que opine una mujer de 50 años sobre el golpe de estado de Tejero y el papel del rey? Paso página. Oh, eso si le interesaba.

**Roderich Edelstein**

**Xx/xx/1958-yy/yy/1981**

**Murió ayer de un corte en forma de cruz en el pecho. También presento otro corte similar en la frente. Su mujer, Elizabeth Heravetia, fue testigo del asesinato desde el portal de su casa. Aseguro que fue asesinado por dos drogadictos que intentaron robarle y al resistirse se le dio muerte.**

-Eli no puede ver eso.- Y dicho y hecho. Gilbert quito la doble hoja entera y la quemo con su mechero para que su chica nunca la encontrara.

Desde que conoció a Elizabetha años atrás que la ama con locura, por fin ella mostraba interés en él, era muy feliz, por eso cuando vio al austriaco con esa cara, sabía que se la iba a quitar otra vez. Le iba a dejar bien claro que ella era ahora suya, solo suya. Y que dejo de ser del austriaco.

La verdad es que todo fue un accidente. Empezaron a pelear no recuerda como, la verdad es que el señorito fue un contrincante formidable. Eli le tubo que curar el par de cruces que el señorito le izo en el estomago y en el brazo. Quizas fuera que tubo mala puntería y por eso lo mató sin querer.

Pero… Eli lo defendió. Lo encubrió. Y ahora serían felices por siempre

-¿Gilbert?- Elizabetha salió del dormitorio restregándose los ojos, con solo una camisa suya que le había prestado y le venía grande.

-Lo siento señorito.-susurro al levantarse de la silla donde leía el periódico para abrazar a su chica y dar le un beso de buenos días.-Te quiero.

-Y yo también te quiero Gil.

-oOo-

en vez de cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer

-oOo-

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí^^

*Tejero fue un militar que el 23 de febrero del 81 se le acudio gritar 'que se sienten coño' en el palacio de los diputados de Madrid y intentar hacer un golpe de estado para restaurar la dictadura luego de la muerte de Franco. El rey tubo un papel fundamental en evitar el éxito del golpe debido que es el lider del ejercito y del país.(o eso dijo la telé cuando el especial-aniversario)*

Bueno esta ambientada en la época de la canción, allá los 80, aunque no me salió muy bien.

Acepto peticiones, encargos, bombas, tomates y otras cositas^^

Rewiew?


End file.
